Mummy
by Saeshmea
Summary: These are the first days that Clark's with Martha and Jonathan. She can't believe it yet, she feels as if that was too beutiful for her. she has already a son! But this son don't speak too much. You're going to know how Clark said mummy for the first time
1. Chapter 1

**Mummy - 1**

Jonathan opened his eyes and noticed that Martha wasn't in the bed. He walked out the room wearing just shorts. Martha was in the corridor, at the little Clark room's door.

"What are you doing here? It's seven in the morning" said her husband.

"He sleeps as an angel…" whispered Martha "Don't you think it's the best thing in the world"

"You need sleep, Martha… Since the boy's here you I find you here every night… you're not resting enough… and that can't be good…"

"I'm sorry, dear… But there's not a night that I don't dream again that when I wake up he's not here… And I need to come every day to make myself sure that he still where I left him…"

"Martha, I've already said you that it would be better if you try to not take too many illusions… As he has arrived here, his parents can come to take him back…"

"No. I'm sure that he needs us… There's a reason because he found us in the field… I just wish that he'll be able to see us as his parents, too…"

Jonathan kissed his wife forehead and went back to the room to dress himself. Martha walked into Clark's room and sat on the bed next to him. She left her body lay over him and hugged that little boy who had spent just a few days with them and who she already felt as hers as if she had born him.

"I love you, my baby" whispered Martha kissing the child's cheek. And the boy opened his little eyes and saw the sweet red-haired in front of him. He didn't say anything; he hadn't spoken too much since he was there. Jonathan said that was because he was feeling weird with them… and Martha always answered to that comments saying that it had passed just a few days, and the little Clark needed some more time to get use to them. She said that what he just needed was to feel himself loved for them… that was what all children need.

"Good morning, sweetheart…" whispered Martha "Would you like to come with mum to the town today? I have to go shopping… and we can buy some sweets…" The boy didn't answer but nodded with his head with a big smile in his face. Martha hugged him and walked to the wardrobe to take some clothes for him.

Later, in the town, Martha was carrying some bags and Clark was eating a lollypop, as they entered to the bank.

"Wait me here, sweetheart, it will be just a while…" said Martha leaving Clark in a chair with the bags. And the boy stayed there without say anything, just licking his lollypop, as three men dressed in black went in.

Martha was waiting her turn when she listened a shoot. One of the three men that had just entered had killed the security guard of the bank and was now showing everybody the gun. The other two were armed too.

"Clark!" shouted Martha in the middle of the panic.

Clark run towards his mother and hugged her from her waist. Martha smiled seeing that he was fine.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, all will be fine…" whispered her hugging him against her breast.

"Listen everybody!" shouted one of the men "All will be just something you'll be able to tell tomorrow if you collaborate with us, ok?"

"Now, shut up and don't move!" said the other "I want to see everybody on the floor.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

_In response to one of your reviews, I never wanted to write a fic to show a four-year-old superhero. I wanted to write a fic to show a frightened future-super-hero, who just needs a mother's love, as any other child._

_Hoping you enjoy this end part,_

_Thanks for all your comments._

_Kisses from Saeshmea._

**Mummy - 2**

When Jonathan arrived to the town there was a lot of police in the street and a lot of people too.

"What's on there?" asked to Nell who had closed the shop and run outside.

"Some guy's are holding up the bank" answered her.

"Oh God! Martha's come to the town earlier with Clark, have you seen them?"

"They came before, she asked me for some flowers, I said her I would have them for this afternoon… maybe they're already home, Johnathan…" said her caressing his strong arm.

"Can I use the phone of your shop?"

"Yeah, of course… here're the keys"

Jonathan walked fast to the shop at the other side of the street and opened the door with Nell's keys. His hands are trembling… something was telling him that it wasn't necessary that he called.

Nobody answered after he dialled the number. "Oh, come'on, dear, take the phone…" whispered to himself "Please… please…" He was wishing with all his soul that her wife and the boy were just arriving home… but a shoot stopped his thoughts and he came back to real world… They must be there, and they were in danger.

Martha was sitting on the floor, as the rest of the hostages, and Clark was on her arms, with his little head on her shoulder, not crying, but very scared. His little eyes could just see the wall where the woman had her back against to; Martha didn't want him to see the guns, the man who still bleeding on the floor instead he was already dead… and neither the panic that every face of the hostages reflected… No, she didn't want her little boy to see that, she wanted him to believe that it was just a nightmare, a bad dream which they were going to wake up from really soon…

The three men had already taken all the money they could, and also all the jewels that the people who was there wore.

"Now, we would need somebody to come with us for a while…" began one of the three guys "… because there's a lot of police outside and they're not letting us to leave if we don't take a guest with us…"

Martha hugged Clark harder… they wouldn't take her baby if that was their idea.

There were nearly fifteen persons sitting on the floor. And the kidnappers began to look close at everyone as if they were waiting for a volunteer.

"What about him?" asked one, pointing one of the bank's workers.

"No, he's too old, he's going to make as walk too slowly…"

"What about her?" asked another in front of a girl of nearly ten years old who was holding hard her father's hand.

"No. Children just take more problems.

Martha closed her eyes wishing that to finish when she opened them, when she felt Clark's little hands grasping hard the back material of her jumper… Then she whispered at his ear "All's fine, sweetheart, the nightmare's going to finish soon. Mummy's with you… don't worry… mummy's not going anywhere…"

"What about YOU?" asked the man, ducking to Martha's eyes level. "You speak too much…" added him.

"No… please…" begged Martha.

"Leave the boy and stand up, come on!" ordered him rising himself and aiming Clark.

Martha hold Clark's arms a while to release him. "Don't open your eyes, dear… Mummy has to leave a while, but when you open them again she'll be here, ok? Think on what you want today for lunch…" She left the boy kneeling down with his eyes closed and kissed his forehead before stand up.

The guy grasped her arms and pulled her with him to the front door of the bank.

"We're going to leave…" he shouted "… with a hostage! If you try anything we're going to kill her, have you understand?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

**Mummy - 3**

Outside the police stayed quiet but with all their guns aiming at the banks door, waiting the moment to act. Jonathan closed his eyes, when Nell grabbed his arm.

"Jonathan, it's Martha!" she exclaimed. And he quickly opened his eyes to see his wife walking three armed guys outside of the bank.

"Crap!" he exclaimed running closer to where the police where, as if he could do anything…

Inside the banc Clark was feeling more frighten without Martha's arms round him, he wanted her with him again to feel safer, so he opened his eyes, because she had promised him that she was going to be there when he opened them… Not seeing her there he stood up and looked for her around him…

"Don't move, boy" said one of the hostage. But Clark ignored him, he wanted to know where had gone that woman he felt as comfortable with. Suddenly he saw her shiny red hair through the crystals door and run there. He run as fast as he could, he run as fast as we know that Clark Kent can run.

Martha wasn't frightened of what could happen to her, because she knew that Clark was safety inside the bank, now, and that Jonathan would be with him when that had finished. But suddenly she felt something around her leg, she had to stop her steps, and when she looked down she found Clark hugging her thigh. The three guys stopped too.

"Clark!" she exclaimed ducking down.

"What the fuck…!" crapped one of them.

"What are you doing here? I said you to stay there…" she said to the boy, upset because she didn't want him to be hurt.

"Come on!" shouted one of the men pulling Martha by her arm.

"No, no!" exclaimed Clark "Stay with me, mummy!" the boy was crying as Martha stared at his eyes without believing that he had called her _mummy_.

She ducked again to hug him, when they listened a shoot and both, mother and son, screamed.

"What's on, mum?!" exclaimed the boy as Martha pushed him against her breast.

The police had begun the fire, taking advantage of the situation that Clark had provoke running to her mother and distracting the armed men. So now they both were in the middle of a battle.

Martha covered the boy with herself without knowing what to do because if they move they could be hurt, when she listened Jonathan's voice.

"Martha! Martha!" He was some metres in front of them, just behind a police car, and was asking them to run there.

"Run with daddy, Clark, come on…"

"No, no… I don't want to leave you…"

"Mum will be behind you, sweetheart, but I want you to go first, ok?"

Clark run as fast he could again, but he didn't control it at all, and when he arrived to Jonathan they both felt to the floor.

"Well done!" exclaimed Jonathan anyway and hugging the boy "Well done, son!"

Clark couldn't believe what he was feeling at that moment, because that man's hug was as comfortable as his mother's one, and he felt as much safe with him as he had with her.

"Mummy…" he whispered remembering that she had said that she would be behind him… But she couldn't go as fast as him, so she hadn't arrived there yet. "Come on, mum! You're nearly here!" he shouted smiling because as she said, the nightmare was already finished. But suddenly his little eyes saw how the woman stopped, stepped back, and felt to the floor with blood on her shoulder. At that moment Jonathan run there, without matter if there were more bullets on the air, and took her with them.

Later, at the hospital, Jonathan opened the door of the room to let little Clark go inside with an orange tulips bouquet.

"We went to take your flowers, mummy!" exclaimed Clark jumping on the bed as Martha groaned a little. "Sorry" he said.

"It's nothing, dear" said her smiling. The boy loved her smiles because they were really sweet.

"Does it hurt you?"

"Not too much, sweetheart" she said kissing his forehead "You were really brave there, dear, you run so fast…"

"I know! I run faster than the wind!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah…" whispered Martha "But that must be our secret…"

"Why?" asked the boy not understanding.

"Because if anyone discovers that you run so fast they will take you far from us…"

"I don't want that!" exclaimed Clark.

"Neither us…" said Jonathan putting one hand on the boy's shoulder and another on his wife's good one. And Martha smiled seeing that her husband finally wanted that boy as much as she did.

"Sure… neither us, dear… that's why you must be careful, ok?"

"Ok mummy, I will not run fast anymore!" he exclaimed hugging her.

"Clark, why don't you wait me outside… we're going to buy an ice-cream then, ok?"

"Ok dad!" as the boy left the room Martha looked at her husband sweetly.

"You changed your mind…" she said.

"You risked your life for his…" he pointed "I just understand that you really need the son we can't have… and maybe you're right when you say that he came to us because we deserve him…"

"He's a great boy…" said Martha "We just have to love him as much we can while he's with us… maybe someday someone will come to take him with his real parents… but we needn't think on this now… we just can enjoy this special boy that god has given to us…"

"Sure… and more special that we already knew…" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you asked yourself how any bullet hurt him?"

"Well… he went so fast… I supposed that any could touch him…"

But then Jonathan showed Martha a jumper.

"What's this?" she asked.

"The jumper he wore this morning…"

Martha took it, and looked it with opened eyes. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed seeing that there were more than one or two bullet's marks, bullets that hadn't hurt Clark at anyway.

Suddenly the door was opened.

"What about my ice-cream, daddy?!" exclaimed little Clark's voice.

"I'm coming, son…" And Jonathan left with the boy leaving Martha hugging the jumper that they were going to burn at the same moment they arrived to the farm… because nobody could never know that they had adopted a boy who could run faster that the wind, who had the force of five men, who wasn't hurt by a bullet… they were the parent of an no-human boy… but it was their baby at anyway, thought Martha remembering another time how Clark had said her "mummy" that morning.

THE END.


End file.
